Pete Wentz
Categoria:Pete Wentz; Fall Out Boy Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III (nascido em 5 de junho de 1979) é um cantor, compositor e multi-instrumentista americano. Ele é mais conhecido por ser o baixista, letrista e backing vocalista da banda de rock americana Fall Out Boy. Antes do início do Fall Out Boy, em 2001, Wentz era uma figura da cena hardcore de Chicago e foi o vocalista e letrista de Arma Angelus . 8 Durante Fall Out Boy hiato de 2009-2012, Wentz formou o experimental , electropop e dubstep grupo Black Cards . Ele é dono de uma gravadora, DCD2 Records, que assinou bandas incluindo o Panic! na Disco e Gym Class Heroes. O Fall Out Boy retornou do hiato em fevereiro de 2013 e, desde então, lançou três álbuns número um; Salve o Rock and Roll, a American Beauty/American Psycho e a Mania. Wentz também se aventurou em outros projetos não musicais, incluindo escrita, atuação e moda; em 2005 ele fundou uma empresa de roupas chamada Clandestine Industries . Ele também hospeda o programa de TV Best Ink e dirige uma produtora de filmes chamada Bartskull Films, bem como um bar chamado Angels & Kings . Suas atividades filantrópicas incluem colaborações com a Invisible Children, Inc. e o Tap Project do UNICEF, um projeto de arrecadação de fundos que ajuda a levar água potável para pessoas em todo o mundo. A revista People afirma que "nenhum baixista superou um líder assim como Pete Wentz". de Fall Out Boy" Ele também é proprietário minoritário do Phoenix Rising FC , uma equipe do USL Championship. Vida adiantada Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III nasceu em Wilmette, Illinois, um subúrbio afluente de Chicago. Seus pais são Dale (née Lewis), um conselheiro de admissão do ensino médio, e Pete Wentz II, um advogado. Wentz é descendente de ingleses e alemães ao lado de seu pai e descendência afro-jamaicana por parte de sua mãe. Ele tem uma irmã mais nova, Hillary, e um irmão mais novo, Andrew. Seu avô materno, Arthur Winston Lewis, serviu como embaixador dos EUA em Serra Leoa ; O primo de Arthur Winston Lewis é o general Colin Powell. Os pais de Wentz se conheceram durante a campanha pelo ex-vice-presidente Joe Biden na década de 1970. Wentz lembrou em uma entrevista na revista Rolling Stone que sua primeira lembrança musical estava ouvindo a canção "Build Me Up Buttercup" dos The Foundations, na parte de trás do carro de seu pai. Wentz frequentou a New Trier High School e a North Shore Country Day School , onde ele era um jogador de futebol de todos os estados. Ele considerou seguir uma carreira profissional no esporte, mas decidiu que a música era uma escolha mais gratificante; Ele diz que "sempre teve uma conexão mágica com a bola. Mas não parecia uma aventura. A música era mais um desafio e, no final, parecia mais interessante". Durante seu primeiro ano do ensino médio, ele começou a faltar à escola regularmente e fumar maconha com amigos, mas depois desistiu porque estava afetando suas notas na escola. Depois de se formar no ensino médio em 1997, ele estudou na DePaul University, onde estudou ciências políticas, abandonando um quarto da graduação para se concentrar no Fall Out Boy. Carreira musical Arma Angelus (1998–2002) Wentz estava envolvido principalmente na cena hardcore punk de Chicago e esteve em várias bandas no final dos anos 90. Estes incluem First Born (primeira banda, formada em 1993), Birthright, Extinction, Arma Angelus (ao lado de Tim McIlrath, vocalista do Rise Against), Yellow Road Priest e Racetraitor. Ele e o baixista de Arma Angelus, Joe Trohman, fundaram a banda pop-punk Fall Out Boy depois que Trohman apresentou Pete a um conhecido musical, Patrick Stump. Andy Hurleyconcordou em tocar a tempo parcial, mas só se juntou à banda em tempo integral depois. Em 2002, Arma Angelus, a banda em que Wentz foi o vocalista, tocou seu último show. Fall Out Boy (2001–2009, 2013 – presente) Em 2002, o Fall Out Boy lançou um EP chamado Fall Out Boy/Projeto Rocket Split EP. Logo depois, em 2003, a banda lançou seu mini-LP, o Fall Out Boy, com sua namorada na Uprising Records. Este álbum seria mais tarde digitalmente remasterizado e reeditado após o terceiro álbum de sucesso da banda, o álbum Under Under the Cork Tree , da gravadora Island Records . Em 2003, a banda lançou seu primeiro álbum, "Take This to Your Grave", através do Fueled By Ramen. Fall Out Boy assinou com a gravadora Island Records em 2003 e em 2004 lançou um EP acústico e DVD intitulado, "My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue". Seu terceiro álbum, From Under the Cork Tree, foi lançado em 2005. Wentz escreveu a letra do single "Sugar, We're Goin Down" com seu pai em Chicago; a música chegou à 8ª posição na Billboard Hot 100 e passou meses no top 50 dos Hot 100, marcando cinco semanas entre as 10 e 14 semanas no top 20. O álbum de estreia da gravadora já foi lançado. certificado dupla platina pela RIAA, bem como "Sugar, We're Goin Down". Em 2007, o quarto álbum do Fall Out Boy, "Infinity on High", foi lançado como grande sucesso, estreando em # 1 na Billboard 200, com 260.000 vendas, estimulado pelo single "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race". que alcançou o top ten nos EUA e no Reino Unido e liderou as paradas na Nova Zelândia. O segundo single, "Thnks fr th Mmrs", vendeu mais de 2 milhões de unidades nos EUA. O quinto álbum de estúdio da banda, Folie à Deux, foi lançado em 13 de dezembro de 2008 e estreou em 8º lugar na Billboard 200. A banda fez uma turnê extensivamente em apoio aos seus álbuns. Em 20 de novembro de 2009, os quatro integrantes da banda anunciaram que estariam tomando um hiato indefinido, dizendo que não tinham certeza do futuro da banda. Wentz disse que sua razão pessoal para fazer uma pausa é que ele sente que seu nome e casamento com a cantora pop Ashlee Simpson se tornou um obstáculo para a banda. Ele acrescentou: "Eu acho que o mundo precisa de um pouco menos de Pete Wentz". Em 4 de fevereiro de 2013, o Fall Out Boy anunciou inesperadamente seu retorno, junto com um álbum e um single com os quais todos os quatro membros contribuíram. Mais uma vez, Wentz tinha o controle principal dos deveres de escrever músicas. Em 12 de abril de 2013, a banda lançou um novo álbum, intitulado Save Rock and Roll, apresentando o single principal "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)", e os shows para uma nova turnê. A banda fez seu primeiro show em mais de três anos na noite de 4 de fevereiro em Chicago. "Save Rock and Roll" alcançou o primeiro lugar na Billboard 200, vendendo 154.000 cópias em sua primeira semana, tornando-se o quarto álbum consecutivo da banda. Com Fall Out Boy, Wentz viajou intensamente ao longo de 2013 e 2014 no álbum, vendendo arenas em todo o mundo, com bandas como Paramore no Monumentour. Em outubro de 2013, eles lançaram um novo EP, PAX AM Days, gravado em uma sessão de dois dias com o produtor Ryan Adams. O sexto álbum de estúdio "American Beauty/American Psycho" foi lançado para se tornar o terceiro álbum Billboard 200 No. 1 da banda, estreando com 192.000 vendas na primeira semana e 218.000 unidades equivalentes de álbuns. O álbum foi precedido pelo triplo top 10 dos "Centuries". "Uma Thurman" foi liberada para a rádio mainstream em 14 de abril de 2014 e atingiu o pico de 22 na Billboard 'Top 100, e foram certificados como Platinum em agosto de 2015. Em abril de 2017, o Fall Out Boy lançou "Young and Menace", o single principal do sétimo álbum de estúdio. O sétimo álbum da banda, Mania, foi oficialmente lançado em 19 de janeiro de 2018 e estreou em primeiro lugar na Billboard 200 , tornando-se o terceiro álbum consecutivo da banda na terceira e na quarta. Em 2018, o Fall Out Boy encabeçou Wrigley Field na cidade natal da banda, Chicago, marcando um marco em sua carreira como seu primeiro show em um estádio. Black Cards (2010–2012) Em julho de 2010, Wentz, com o cantor Bebe Rexha, o guitarrista Nate Patterson e o baterista Spencer Peterson, formaram a banda de ska/electropop "Black Cards". Originalmente, a banda planejava lançar um longa-metragem no verão de 2011. No entanto, após vários atrasos, a saída de Patterson e Rexha e a incerteza geral sobre o futuro da banda, o grupo reorganizou o álbum original e anunciando planos para lançar uma mixtape, escrever novo material e continuar remixando faixas de outros artistas. Com relação ao som da banda, Wentz disse que durante o tempo que ele tirou para passar com sua família, ele começou a se inspirar em canções de reggae jamaicanas como Culture Two 's Sevens Clash e The Gladiators 'Warriors. Wentz então contatou o produtor Sam Hollander (Gym Class Heroes, Cobra Starship, Hey Monday) e discutiu a ideia com ele para misturar ska, dance e reggae com rock e pop dos anos 80 para criar um novo som experimental. Em 12 de janeiro de 2012, a banda anunciou via Facebook que a vocalista Bebe Rexha não era mais membro do grupo. Projetos sem desempenho Além de sua carreira musical, Wentz esteve envolvido em vários empreendimentos. O companheiro de banda do Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump, fala sobre os esforços de Wentz: "Me assusta às vezes, observá-lo. Os dois segundos que você não está com esse cara fez 30 decisões que vão afetar nossa banda pelo resto do ano". A empresa de Wentz, Clandestine Industries , distribui livros, roupas e outras mercadorias. Em 2 de agosto de 2007, a empresa de moda DKNY uniu-se à Clandestine Industries. O próprio Wentz serviu de modelo no site promocional da DKNY/Clandestine. Em abril de 2007, Pete saiu com sua própria assinatura Squier Precision Bass. Ele tem um corpo preto com um escudo vermelho e gráficos especiais que incluem o desenho de morcego/coração vermelho da Wentz no corpo, além de uma incrustação preta de morcego / diamante no 12º traste. Também possui a assinatura da Wentz na parte de trás do cabeçote. Wentz é dono de um baixo Fender muito similar personalizado com um pickguard roxo e bat/coração. Em 2008, Fender deu a seu filho, Bronx Wentz, uma versão modificada de seu violão. Wentz abriu uma boate em Nova York com seus colegas de banda, assim como membros do Gym Class Heroes, do The Academy Is... e do Cobra Starship; os gerentes das bandas também estão envolvidos no empreendimento. Chamado de Angels & Kings , o clube ocupa o antigo espaço na 11th Street, perto da Avenue A, que abrigava o Orchid Lounge. Convidados notáveis, incluindo Tommy Hilfiger, chegaram para a inauguração em 20 de abril de 2007. Em junho de 2007, Wentz comemorou a abertura da segunda localização da Angels & Kings em Chicago. Em 13 de dezembro de 2008, Wentz, junto com Travis McCoy da Gym Class Heroes, criou várias peças para uma exposição de arte na Galeria 1988 em Los Angeles chamada "Without You, I'm Just Me". A exposição foi encerrada em 24 de dezembro de 2008. Wentz apareceu no episódio da 5ª temporada de CSI: NY, "Point of No Return", junto com a então esposa Ashlee Simpson. Wentz também sediou o VMA da Austrália MTV em 27 de março de 2009. Wentz colaborou com Mark Hoppus na faixa "In Transit" na trilha sonora de Almost Alice para o filme de 2010, Alice no País das Maravilhas. Ele também foi juiz do 10º e 11º anual Independent Music Awards para apoiar carreiras de artistas independentes. Escrita Wentz escreveu um livro intitulado O menino com o espinho ao seu lado, uma história baseada em pesadelos que ele teve quando criança. O título é uma referência a uma faixa no álbum The Smiths "The Queen Is Dead". Wentz explicou que escrever livros serve como um outro modo de auto-expressão, além de composição: "Minha inspiração e minhas idéias não começam e terminam no começo e no final de uma música. É muito limitante". Foi relatado que ele iria publicar outro livro, intitulado Rainy Day Kids, mas anos se passaram sem qualquer palavra sobre o progresso do livro, e Wentz até mesmo expressou em seu livro. Conta no Twitter que ele não achava que iria chegar a ser concretizado. No entanto, em fevereiro de 2012, ele postou uma foto em seu blog pessoal do que parecia ser um rascunho do manuscrito do livro, explicando que ele estava atualmente no processo de edição do Rainy Day Kids e que seria 40– 50 páginas a mais do que ele esperava originalmente. Em 13 de dezembro de 2012, Wentz revelou a capa do livro, agora intitulado Gray , em seu blog pessoal. O livro, que foi escrito com o escritor da MTV News e ex -co-apresentador do FNMTV , James Montgomery , foi lançado em 26 de fevereiro de 2013. Em junho de 2009, foi anunciado que Wentz estava trabalhando em uma mini-série de quadrinhos de cinco números chamada Fall Out Toy Works, a ser publicada pela Image Comics. A ideia foi concebida por Wentz e pelo designer Darren Romanelli. O enredo é vagamente baseado no Fall Out Boy canção "Tiffany Blews" e centra-se em "um fabricante de brinquedos misterioso, uma garota cyborg chamado Tiffany e uma criança em um terno do urso que parece levantada a partir da capa do Fall Out Boy "Folie à Deux". Com a escrita de Brett Lewis e arte de Sam Basri, a primeira edição foi lançada em 2 de setembro de 2009. Trabalho com cinema e televisão Wentz também tem uma produtora de filmes chamada Bartskull Films, que lançou o DVD Release the Bats, estrelado por Wentz, seus colegas de banda e vários de seus amigos pessoais. Wentz disse a várias fontes que ele tem todas as filmagens para lançar uma sequência, mas as restrições de edição e tempo o impediram de fazê-lo e, portanto, o destino do projeto ainda está no ar. Wentz estava em um arco multi-episódio do show One Tree Hill, aparecendo no Tric (o clube local de todas as idades em Tree Hill) com a banda inteira. A banda apareceu pela primeira vez em um episódio "An Attempt to Tip the Scales", onde eles tocaram seu single "Dance, Dance" e apareceram no álbum de tributo de Peyton e Ellie (também do álbum One Tree Hill), "Friends with Benefit". Para apoiar a conscientização do câncer. Pete fez sua primeira participação solo no episódio "When It Isn't Like It Should Be" como o interesse romântico de Peyton Sawyer, um veterano em Tree Hill que tinha reservado a banda para tocar no Tric. Ele também fez uma breve aparição no programa Californication. Em 6 de fevereiro de 2008, foi relatado que Wentz foi o principal candidato para o filme de acompanhamento de escritor Diablo Cody para Juno, Jennifer's Body. O papel acabou indo para Adam Brody. Em 24 de fevereiro de 2008, Wentz apareceu no vídeo do comediante Jimmy Kimmel "I'm Fucking Ben Affleck " como membro do coral (junto com muitas outras celebridades). O vídeo foi em resposta a uma feita pela então namorada de Kimmel, Sarah Silverman , "I'm Fucking Matt Damon ". Em 2009, ele fez uma aparição como ele mesmo em Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Wentz hospeda o programa de TV Best Ink. Wentz dirigiu um videoclipe para a música "If It's Love" da banda americana de rock Train. Em 2016, ele fez uma participação especial na série da Nickelodeon, School of Rock. Em 2017, ele fez uma aparição no Teen Titans Go! Vida pessoal Wentz tem transtorno bipolar e tomou medicação para ele desde os dezoito anos. Em fevereiro de 2005, Wentz tentou o suicídio tomando uma overdose do medicamento de ansiedade Ativan e, como resultado, passou uma semana no hospital. Comentando o evento para uma revista, ele disse: "Eu estava me isolando cada vez mais, e quanto mais eu me isolava, mais isolado eu me sentia. Eu não estava dormindo. Eu só queria que minha cabeça parasse, tipo, eu só queria parar completamente de pensar em qualquer coisa." A tentativa de suicídio foi posta em forma de canção, "7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)" e lançado em seu álbum, "From Under the Cork Tree". Depois desse evento, Wentz voltou a morar com os pais. Wentz depois falou de sua tentativa de suicídio ao site de suporte Halfofus.com. Em 2006, Wentz começou a namorar a cantora Ashlee Simpson. Em abril de 2008, Simpson e Wentz confirmaram seu noivado, e se casaram em 17 de maio de 2008, na casa dos pais de Simpson em Encino, Califórnia, com seu pai oficiando a cerimônia. Duas semanas depois, ela confirmou sua gravidez. Seu sobrenome mudou de Simpson para Wentz e ela foi brevemente conhecida profissionalmente como Ashlee Simpson-Wentz. Simpson deu à luz a seu filho em 20 de novembro de 2008. Em 8 de fevereiro de 2011, Simpson pediu o divórcio, citando "diferenças irreconciliáveis". Ela pediu guarda conjunta e guarda física primária de seu filho com a visita de Wentz, junto com o apoio do cônjuge. No entanto, um relatório posterior disse que Simpson acreditava que o casal simplesmente "se casou muito jovem", com a fonte afirmando que: "Foi honestamente um caso clássico de se casar jovem, ter um filho jovens e em crescimento ao longo dos anos ". Wentz supostamente não queria o divórcio. Seu divórcio foi finalizado em 22 de novembro de 2011. Em 17 de fevereiro de 2014, Wentz e sua namorada atual Meagan Camper anunciaram que o casal estava esperando seu primeiro filho juntos e o segundo de Wentz. Seu filho, Saint Lazslo Wentz, nasceu em agosto de 2014. Em 2 de janeiro de 2018, Wentz postou em seu Instagram que ele e Camper estavam esperando seu segundo filho juntos e Wentz em terceiro, uma menina. Em 13 de maio de 2018, sua filha Marvel Jane Wentz nasceu. Filantropia e ativismo Wentz é um defensor da Invisible Children, Inc., uma organização dedicada a ajudar a causa dos refugiados deslocados em Uganda. Ele e Fall Out Boy viajaram para a nação e filmaram o videoclipe da música "I'm Like a Lawyer... (Me & You)", que continha uma história de amor entre crianças-soldado. Ele explicou que quando descobriu a luta das crianças em Uganda, ele "ficou triste e eu percebi que não me sentia triste por algo fora de mim ou de um dos meus amigos há muito tempo". Antes da viagem, ele participou de um evento organizado pela Invisible Children chamado "Displace Me", no qual 67.000 ativistas dos Estados Unidos dormiam nas ruas em aldeamentos improvisados de papelão, na esperança de aumentar a conscientização sobre os deslocados pelo governo ugandense. Wentz disse sobre a experiência: "Eu não sinto como se tivéssemos chegado perto do que realmente é, mas foi uma tentativa de empatia. Então nós conseguimos as tomadas para viajar para a África, e nós estamos indo para Uganda, em julho. Estou muito animada, mas também um pouco nervosa. Sinto que não vou entender até chegar lá, e acho que não há outra chance para eu fazer isso." Wentz também foi um crítico aberto da Proposição 8 da Califórnia, e participou de muitos comícios anti-Prop 8. Ele acredita que os eleitores foram "enganados" para votar a favor da proposta. Em um comunicado, ele disse: "Muitas pessoas se intimidaram com essa questão devido às assustadoras comunicações enganosas do outro lado. Acredito que isso é, e sempre foi, uma questão de direitos civis. Não devemos permitir desigualdades como esta em América." Ele também foi vocal em seu apoio a Barack Obama na eleição presidencial de 2008 , projetando uma camisa promovendo a campanha de Obama através de sua linha de roupas, Clandestine Industries. Juntamente com Mary J. Blige e Billy Corgan, Wentz é um porta-voz da campanha Half of Us da Fundação Jed, um programa que visa reduzir a taxa de suicídio entre adolescentes. Wentz foi vegetariano por muitos anos, e apareceu na cédula do terceiro prêmio anual "Sexiest Vegetarian" do PETA 2.